


Pink Diamond's Colony

by Oyasumi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: Pink is tired of looking at her colony through an observation orb and wants to pay it a visit.





	1. A Seed of Inspiration

Pearl knew that Pink Diamond was endlessly fascinated with her new colony. She had been wanting one for so long - so when it finally happened, she couldn’t stop gushing about it. She spent countless hours in front of her observation orb, watching everything that was going on - both with her gem subjects and with the organic life already inhabiting the colony. Pearl usually watched the orb with her because Pink liked to carry her on her lap and snuggle with her while she watched.

Naturally, there came a time when Pink Diamond wasn’t just content to watch anymore though. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she wanted to be on her colony in person.

“Pearl, aren’t they so lucky?” Pink Diamond sighed wistfully one day while she was watching some quartz constructing a device for the kindergarten. “They get to live on that beautiful planet full time and I.. I’m just stuck watching from here.”

In Pearl’s eyes, the grunts working in the kindergarten weren’t lucky at all. It looked like an unpleasant task to her. But she also knew her Diamond wouldn’t see it that way. “If you like, we can arrange for you to visit your colony as soon as possible, my Diamond.”

“No, you don’t understand Pearl,” Pink said, a slight whine in her voice. “It’s not the same. I’m a Diamond. Everyone fusses over me whenever I go to my colony. I never have time to enjoy myself like I want to.” She gestured to her gem subjects projected by the orb in frustration. “I want to see the lives they’re living for myself. I want to experience what they’re experiencing! I hate being cooped up here, but I hate the way everyone treats me whenever I go somewhere. It’s not fair. There’s nowhere I can go where I can just… be myself.”

Pearl looked up at Pink in concern, but she didn’t know what to say to help. In an attempt to make her feel better, she peppered her with tentative, shy kisses. It helped to distract her but Pearl could tell, as her Diamond returned the kisses, that she was still troubled.

  

* * *

It didn’t take long for Pink Diamond to come up with a solution to her dilemma. She would just go to down to her colony, only she would shapeshift to look like another gem.

When Pink broke the news about her plan to Pearl, her voice had been shaking with barely contained excitement. Pearl could think of several things wrong with the idea practically as soon as the words left Pink’s lips, but she didn’t have the heart to voice them. Pink was just too happy.

So instead Pearl watched her try on form after form, like she was the sole judge of a one-Diamond fashion show. Was that one too big? Was this one not big enough? Did this one have enough hair? Was something slightly off with this one’s face?   The only thing that was set in stone was that it had to be a rose quartz, since it was the only color scheme Pink could mimic. Every other detail was up for endless changes.

“Well? What do you think? It took me a while to perfect it, but I think this form is a really nice one.” Pink asked Pearl when she decided on her final design.

If Pearl didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have recognized Pink at all - which, she supposed, was the goal. She had changed her colors so that while she was still pink, her skin looked very different than before. Her new form had long, curly pink hair and she was wearing a simple quartz uniform. Somehow she had even managed to flip her gem, so the flat side was showing, masking her identity even further.

Pearl was going to say something about what a good job she had done at disguising herself, but when she actually spoke all that came out was “You look... beautiful, my Diamond.” Which caused her to blush, since that wasn’t what she had meant to say at all.

Pink seemed pleased with the compliment and grinned. “You’re sweet. I’m happy to hear all my hard work meets your approval.” She laughed and gave Pearl a kiss on top of her head. Pearl smiled up at her. “But does it look convincing?”

“Yes, it does.”  Pearl responded quickly.

“I’m glad.” Pink sounded relieved.

“So when are we to leave for your colony? And what’s the plan, once we get there?” Pearl asked. She always liked to be prepared.

“About that,” Pink’s smile faltered. “...I want you to experience this with me, but I’m not sure how I can bring you with me. The others would question a pearl who was out alone. I might have to leave you here.”

“What? I don’t want to be separated from you.” Pearl protested, but her voice was a bit weak. She knew that Pink wouldn’t punish her for ‘talking back’ or stating her own desires, but saying what she wanted was still difficult for her. “Something could go wrong. I need to be there to make sure you’re safe. I could shapeshift too.”

“Yes, but working on a kindergarten is difficult. I can handle it, but I’m going to be staying there for at least a few days. It might be too hard on you, even if you shapeshift into a bigger form. You’re a lot more delicate than a diamond.” Pink frowned.

Pearl shook her head quickly. “I can handle it. I don’t mind working if it means I can stay with you.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt or becoming uncomfortable.”

“But I still want to come…” Pearl wasn’t going to back down. Who knew how long her Diamond would be on her colony for?  Pearl didn’t want to be separated from her for that long. “Please?”

Pink sighed, but she was smiling again. “How can I say no if you want to come with me that badly?” She scooped Pearl into her arms and hugged her. “If you really want to, I guess I’ll just have to think of something.” Pearl relaxed and hugged her back.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something cute and funny and flirty. I hope this story lives up to that!
> 
> Looking for a beta and someone to bounce ideas off of for later chapters.


	2. Taking Root

Pink Diamond had thought up something as promised, but she didn’t tell Pearl what it was until they were actually on her colony. Pearl was confused, because Pink hadn’t shapeshifted yet and  they had already landed and were exiting her ship. Wasn’t the plan to visit as a rose quartz? But when she asked, Pink had cryptically responded, “Just wait and see.”

A group of the most important colony gems had gathered around the ship - they had known Pink was coming and were put in charge of welcoming her. Pearl had no idea what was going on, but stood quietly by Pink’s side.

“Hello there everyone.” Pink greeted them.

“Hello!” A plume agate eagerly stepped forward with a bow. “On behalf of all of us, it’s an honor to see you in person, my radiant Diamond. To what do we owe your magnificent presence?”

Pink looked uncomfortable, Pearl noted, but no one else seemed to notice. “Ah yes, well, I’ve heard so many good things about this kindergarten that I wanted to observe it for myself.”

“Oh my, I cannot begin to describe how greatly your kind words please us, my Diamond.” The agate sounded like she was awestruck. “It will be our pleasure to show you around and---”

“Unfortunately, my busy schedule won’t allow for it.” Pink continued, as though the agate hadn’t spoken. “But in my stead, I’m leaving Pearl to oversee the kindergarten for me for a few days. Please welcome her. She’ll be my eyes and ears while she’s here, so I expect you to treat her with as much respect and kindness as you would me.”

A quiet murmur went through the assembled gems. Not loud enough to make much out, but enough for Pearl to hear “a pearl?” “What would she know about kindergartens?” However, a cold look from Pink cut them off quickly.

“O-of course.” The agate sounded unsure, but addressed Pearl anyway. “Welcome. We’ll be sure to make your stay here a good one.”

Pink’s plan was a pleasant surprise. The pieces had all come together. Pearl wanted to thank her - now not only would she be able to subtly keep an eye on Pink, but she wouldn’t have to work, and no one would be able to order her around. In fact, she would be able to order _them_ around. Having power wasn’t something she was used to.

Pink smiled down at Pearl, but her grin was a little mischievous.

“Now then, it’s time for me to go. Be well, my Pearl.” Pink leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be coming to collect you in a few days.”

Pearl’s jaw nearly dropped. She hadn’t been expecting such a public display of affection, and she could feel the blush spreading across her face as all eyes suddenly locked on her. The murmurs were louder and more scandalized this time. Some of the gems looked downright jealous. As embarrassed as she was, that thought made her strangely proud.

She composed herself and waved at Pink. “Be well, my Diamond. I’ll be awaiting your return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink is already having fun!


	3. Sprouting

Pink had left her a small palanquin to stay in, one normally reserved for important gems who weren’t diamonds, and departed. Once she was gone, Plume Agate had quickly ushered Pearl along for a tour of the area. She didn’t seem pleased  - she had probably been expecting to show off to a diamond, but instead she was saddled with a pearl.

The tour lasted for hours. Pearl had only been half listening. The kindergarten was kind of interesting she supposed, but it honestly didn’t interest  _ her  _ at all. Plume droned on and on as they walked past various parts and Pearl had nodded and pretended to be engaged before she finally couldn’t take anymore and told the other gem that she wished to observe the kindergarten on her own for a while. Plume wasn’t happy about being dismissed, but there wasn’t much she could do about it.

‘ _Finally. Now I just have to find Pink…_ ’ Pearl wasn’t even sure where to start. Before taking her leave, Plume had set up an observation area for her in case she wanted to sit down and watch the kindergarten, so she decided to go there and wait for a while to see if she could spot her Diamond. It was a newer section where rose quartz gems were clearing out rocks, so it was as good a place to wait as any.

As luck would have it, she didn’t have to wait long. She had only been sitting there for about half an hour when a rose quartz broke away from the group and started to make her way over to where Pearl was.

“Pearl, it’s me!” The rose quartz whispered once she was close enough. Pearl already knew who it was from a distance, but now it was confirmed. She stood in front of Pearl’s chair and took her hand, giving it a squeeze which Pearl returned. “How are the other gems treating you? Are they being nice?” She sounded concerned.

Pearl nodded, “Oh, yes, they’ve been nothing but respectful since I got here. Plume Agate took me on an extremely boring tour though, which wasn’t so nice.” Pink laughed at that and Pearl smiled. “Thank goodness you found me! This place is so big and there are so many rose quartz gems I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find you.” 

“I know, this place is so much bigger in person than I expected!” Pink said, with barely contained excitement. “And It’s so nice not to have act the part of a Diamond for once while I’m here.”

“I’m glad to hear that, my d-- uh, my Rose...Quartz?” Pearl awkwardly stumbled over her sentence. She wasn’t exactly sure what to call Pink now that she was in disguise, and she didn’t want to blow her identity in case someone was listening.

Pink noticed her dilemma and mercifully took pity on her. “You can just call me Rose while we’re here.”

“Ahh, okay. I’m glad to hear that...Rose.” Pearl tried it out. It was different than what she was used to. It was just so informal to call her that and it felt wrong. But it was also a little exciting, she had to admit.

Pink nodded her approval with a smile.

“Uhh, s-so anyway, how long have you been here?” Pearl asked, deciding to change the topic. “Do you like it so far?”

“I came almost right after I left you here. In all the excitement over Pink Diamond’s sudden arrival, I was easily able to slip in without anyone noticing.” Pink explained. “I love it so far! Okay, maybe I don’t actually love the kindergarten itself - it’s kind of drab here and not as vibrant as I thought it would be. But most of the gems I’ve met have been friendly and funny. I wish you could meet them.”

“Hey! You over there!” A different agate from the one Pearl had seen earlier called out to Pink suddenly, racing over. “What do you think you’re doing? Get away from that pearl and go back to work!”

“Oh no. Guess I have to go now~” Pink didn’t sound remorseful at all . If Pearl knew anything about her, she knew that Pink would find getting scolded a novel and fun new experience. “I’ll be seeing you around, Pearl.” She waved and then walked back over to her workstation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should probably come soon, since I already have it written!


	4. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and Pearl have some fun.

Watching the gems work on the kindergarten was mind numbingly boring. Pearl had been to some dull Diamond meetings in her time, but this a whole different level of tedium. She didn’t know how Pink could stand doing it, but her Diamond seemed to be having the time of her life out in the field. Pearl was out of earshot, but from what she could see, Pink was easily making friends with the other rose quartz and amethysts around her. They were all talking and laughing like old buddies. Pink had a charismatic nature that drew gems in.

Pearl was glad that Pink was having fun, but she was beyond bored. And Pink had been working an awfully long time, surely she must have been getting tired? Especially from holding her shapeshifted form for so long.  What kind of a pearl would she be if she just let her Diamond run herself ragged without intervening?

There was a jasper soldier standing nearby her as a guard and Pearl waved to get her attention. “Uh excuse me?”

“What do you want?” The jasper grunted, before remembering her manners. “Uh, I mean, what can I do for you, your…” She paused for nearly a full minute, apparently struggling to think up a term of respect for a pearl, “iridescence?” Pearl had to stop herself from snorting.

“Fetch me that Rose Quartz over there. I want to talk to her about some private matters in my palanquin.” Pearl pointed at Pink. “That one with all the curls.”

Jasper looked skeptical. “What do you want to discuss with a rose quartz?”

“Well…” Pearl started trying to think up an excuse, before suddenly it dawned on her that she didn’t have to explain anything if she didn’t want to. “Didn’t I just say that the matter was private? Now are you going to go get her for me or not? I can go over there myself.”

Pearl was half expecting Jasper to snap at her. Who would accept being talked to like that by a pearl? That would be enough to get the pearl of a lesser gem shattered immediately. But Jasper just stood up straighter and looked suitably reprimanded. “Yes, of course. My apologies, I’ll go get her now.”

Within a few minutes Jasper escorted Pink back to where Pearl was sitting. “Oh dear, am I in trouble??” Pink tried to sound nervous, but her acting needed some work. If anything, she was coming off more flirty than frightened.

“Not yet, but possibly. I have a matter from my Diamond I need to discuss with you.” Pearl was mentally kicking herself - why would Pink want her pearl to talk to some random rose quartz? If Jasper noticed anything, she didn’t say so, but Pearl knew she was probably suspicious. “Come with me.”

“But what about my work?” Pink said. “Agate might be mad~”

“She’ll understand. Now please come on.” Pearl grabbed Pink’s hand and quickly started to lead her back to the palanquin. She just wanted to get away before any gems started asking questions, and the sooner Pearl got them to her palanquin the better.

Thankfully the palanquin wasn’t too far and she hurriedly ushered Pink inside before going in herself and pulling the curtain closed. Pink seemed to find the whole thing delightful, she was stifling her laughter the whole way and once they were inside, she started giggling.

“Sorry about that, I just---” Pearl started to explain, when Pink cut her off.

“So Pearl, Does your Diamond send you here often?” Pink purred, though the effect was slightly ruined by the fact that she was still giggling.

“...What?” Pearl wasn’t sure what had gotten into Pink, but it caught her off guard and she giggled too. “No, this is my first time here.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Seeing a gem as pretty as you really brightens up the scenery.” Pink winked and Pearl found herself blushing hard once again. “I was hoping I’d get a chance to see you again once you go back to Homeworld.”

“Of course you will.” Pearl responded, not sure of what else to say.

Pink advanced on her and put her hands against the wall on both sides of Pearl, effectively boxing her in. “You're so beautiful. I wish I had a pearl like you. I'd love to make you mine.”

“But…”

“I think you want to be mine too. I could tell how badly you needed me by the way you practically dragged me here.” Pink smirked, pressing her body against Pearl’s to pin her in place. “You don’t have to worry about Pink Diamond anymore while you’re with me. Forget about her.”

“W-what? I would never forget her, I mean - I would never forget about you!” Pearl squeaked. It wasn’t that she minded what Pink was doing, in fact it was the opposite. But she was also really confused by the way she was acting and what Pink was saying was starting to upset her. “Why would you say that? Do you think I would forget about you that easily?”

“Huh?” Pink stared at her in confusion for a moment before realization dawned in her eyes. “Oh. Oh! I thought you knew what was going on, I should have explained it. I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Pearl asked, still confused.

“I’m just having some fun while I’m in this form, that’s all! I really love pretending to be Rose Quartz.” Pink’s smile was the brightest Pearl had ever seen. She leaned in closer to whisper, “Will you play along with me?”

“Oh.” Pearl felt a little silly that she didn’t understand it before. It seemed obvious now that Pink had explained, but she had been caught off guard.  She quickly nodded. “Yes. O-of course.”

There was something about Pink being so close to her that was making Pearl incredibly flustered for some reason. It wasn’t like she didn’t regularly have intimate contact with her Diamond, after all. Maybe it was her shapeshifted form? The fact that Pink was only a little taller than her now made their close proximity even more intimate than usual. There was a starry eyed wonder about her that Pearl had never seen in her before. Whatever it was, Pink’s excitement was really cute, and Pearl found herself being caught up in it.

“Thank you.” Pink gave her a kiss, then slipped back into character. “What can I do to make you forget about your Diamond while you’re here?” She repeated, “Come be with me instead.”

Pink wanted her to play along, so...“Oh no!!” Pearl exclaimed suddenly, “We can’t! We shouldn't be doing this!! What would my Diamond think? She loves me so much. Surely she would be heartbroken if she found me in the arms of a common rose quartz!!!”

“Oh my.” Pink couldn’t stifle her giggle.  Pearl’s face went blue with embarrassment, but she laughed along with her. She was starting to realize that Pink wasn’t the only one who needed help with her acting.

“Is that not how it’s done?” Pearl whispered.

“No no, you’re doing amazing.” Pink reassured her. “Don’t forget this is just for fun.”

Pearl nodded.

“Don’t worry, soon you won’t be thinking about anyone but me.” Pink responded once her laughter died down and she leaned down to kiss down Pearl’s neck.

“Ah, well…” Coming up with things to say was becoming difficult while Pink was kissing her like that. “I guess it’s okay, just this once...She doesn’t have to know.” Pearl ran her hands over the curves of Pink’s new body. It was the first time she had gotten to explore her Rose Quartz form.

“Good.” Pink lifted her head and captured Pearl’s lips with her own. Pearl wrapped her arms around her, closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Pearl heard the palanquin’s curtain being pulled back. Her eyes shot open and both she and Pink froze.

“Excuse us, your... iridescence, but the jasper guarding you said that you ran off rather abruptly and she wanted us to check on you--” The three amethysts who had been boarding stopped in their tracks, staring.  Pearl and Pink stared back at them, still holding each other.

“W-what’s going on here?” The amethyst closest to them broke the silence. “What are you doing with Pink Diamond’s Pearl?!” She yelled, the shock having worn off.

“Um, Pink Diamond asked me to come keep her pearl company?” Pink explained, though it sounded more like she was asking.

“What? Why would she ask some random rose quartz to do that??” The same amethyst demanded.

“She wanted to make sure her Pearl was taken care of.” Pink shrugged. “She said she can be a needy little thing. Pink Diamond didn’t want her to be lonely while she was away, and apparently Pearl likes gems who are big and pink and I fit the description so she chose me for the job...”

Everyone in the palanquin besides Pink was blushing. Pearl couldn’t look anyone in the eyes.

“And she didn’t inform anyone else about these arrangements?” The second amethyst asked.

“Why would she? It’s a private matter.” Pink responded.

The third amethyst spoke up, looking at Pearl. “Is this true, Pearl?”

“Oh um, yes!” Pearl said, her gaze still fixed firmly to the ground. “S-she certainly ordered it, all right.”

The amethysts looked between themselves, clearly skeptical. They seemed unsure about how to proceed.  Finally, the first amethyst came to a decision. “Uh, well in that case, carry on I guess.”

The amethysts turned around to file out, but as they walked away from the palanquin Pearl could hear them talking.

“...Pink Diamond is into some weird things.” One of them said.

“Shh, what if someone hears you?  I mean you’re not wrong though.” Another said. “Did you see the way she acted with her Pearl when she dropped her off?”

“Yes I saw that. Do you think these two were telling the truth?”

“I don’t know. Pink Diamond said to treat her Pearl like we would treat her though, and her Pearl said it was true…so what choice do we have?”

“I think we should tell Pink Diamond. Or at least say ‘the rose quartz is carrying out your orders’ and see if she acknowledges it.”

“I’m not telling Pink Diamond anything! I’m telling Plume and she can deal with it.”

“Just wait until Jasper hears about what was going on.”

The voices were getting more distant. Pearl slid down the wall until she was on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees.

“They’re going to report me for sure.” She was so embarrassed, but Pink seemed unfazed.

“To who? Me? I’m the one who was playing with you.” Pink laughed and sat down next to her, reaching out to stroke her hair reassuringly. “What’s the matter? You don’t need to be so shy. You didn’t do anything wrong.” When Pearl didn’t respond, Pink gently coaxed her into her lap. “Anyway look on the bright side.” Her smile turned mischievous. “No one will interrupt us again, right?”

Pearl didn’t think she was going to survive this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pearl. R.I.P.


End file.
